Online video games generally maintain a record of variable characteristics of characters within the game, e.g., power, health, or points. In particular, some sports video games employ virtual “trading cards” to represent historic performance characteristics of the various virtual athletes as well as an image, team affiliation, name, and other statistics and/or biographical information. As with physical trading cards, virtual trading cards generally are relatively static after their initial creation, except for possible changes as a result of success or defeat within the virtual environment. In some cases, collectible trading cards are associated with fictional characters like virtual heroes or monsters, with no connection, historical or otherwise to real-world events.
Video games are becoming increasingly popular with the proliferation of gaming consoles and personal computers, and games developers are targeting an increasingly wider range of player ages and interests. Accordingly, improvements are sought in gaming interaction and realism.